1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a switch-off box for a robot system, including a coupling means resiliently mounted in a housing and designed to be connected to a hose pack and a welding torch formed by a torch body and, optionally, a torch handle.
2. The Prior Art.
Collision protection detection means or switch-off boxes are known from the prior art, yet these are directly installed in robots, i.e., in a robot arm. Components are attached to those switch-off boxes integrated in the robots. This involves the disadvantage of such integrated switch-off boxes having to take up the entire weight of the attached components and hence to be very rigidly designed, thus adversely affecting the switch-off behavior.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,869 A, a welding torch for use in a welding robot comprising a collision protection means is known, which includes a resiliently mounted coupling element designed to be connected to a hose pack and a welding torch. This entails the drawback of a relatively complex construction, which also serves to allow radial movements of the welding torch.
JP 7-178546 A likewise discloses a welding torch including a collision protection means, yet the connection of the hose pack is not illustrated. If the hose pack were to be fastened to the coupling means, the switch-off box would have to take up the very high weight of the components attached to the same, thus adversely affecting the switch-off behavior.
GB 1 224 180 A shows a device for controlling the movement of a tool, for instance a welding torch, in which a finder can be mounted to detect the path of movement of the tool. On a robot arm connected with the finder are arranged elements to detect a collision of the finder with the tool and actuate the motors of the robot control accordingly. Again, the switch-off behavior is adversely affected because of the collision detection means being installed in the robot arm.